


Together (we rule the world)

by ca_te



Series: Slipping through time [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know? When we’re here I’ve the feeling that we can rule the world.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together (we rule the world)

The desire to kiss Merlin becomes part of him; it is nestled between his cells, there to stay, long before Arthur is brave enough to act on it.

Merlin’s lips take up residence in his dreams, even though they remain untouchable and unreachable in everyday life.

Arthur finds himself looking at the soft curve of Merlin’s mouth when he smiles, when he talks- his tongue always peeking out through his teeth on the t- and he thinks that he is so stupid, because he has fallen for his best friend and at the same time he is too scared to admit what he is feeling.

It makes him feel vulnerable; it makes him feel as though he isn’t strong enough.

*

One night he dreams of a castle, white and imposing under a pale blue sky.

He is walking along a bastion, the wind tugging fiercely at his hair. A small figure is standing at the end of the parapet walk. He doesn’t even have to wonder who might be; he would recognize those unruly black hair everywhere.

Merlin smiles at him- a soft and sad smile that makes Arthur’s heart clench.

“It was a beautiful ceremony.”

“We…we don’t have to talk about it, Merlin.”

Merlin shrugs; he seems so much younger. His lips are set in a thin line, soft looking and perfect as always.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Arthur wants to take his hand and keep holding it until the end of time but he can’t.

When Merlin speaks again his voice is low and the wind snatches the words away almost instantly.

“You were beautiful.”    

*

Arthur keeps replaying that dream in his head over and over; the feeling of longing and sorrow that comes with it feels known and familiar, like the back of his hand, like the freckles on Merlin’s cheeks.

*

On a Saturday afternoon they’re wandering through the stands in Camden. Merlin loves to rummage through vintage clothes and old books and Arthur loves how Merlin’s eyes light up when he spots something that he likes.

Now and then Merlin takes his hand as they navigate through the crowd. Arthur always gives a light squeeze to his long fingers and Merlin grins at him every time it happens.

“Thank you for coming here with me.”

Arthur shrugs.

“I like going around with you.”

It’s the truth, and yet there so much more behind his words. He wonders if Merlin can see it in his eyes; he wonders what Merlin would do if he could read his thoughts.

_I’d do anything if it meant never letting you go._

*

He has fallen asleep on the couch watching some stupid movie when he dreams about Merlin again.

They’re standing in a silent room, surrounded my stone walls and banners.

“You’re a great king, Arthur, everything is going to be alright.”

Merlin’s hand is gentle on his shoulder; the contact hurts and is blissful at the same time.

“It’s just so hard sometimes, Merlin, I don’t know if I can make it alone.”

“You’re not alone, Arthur. I’m here. I’m always here.”

And Arthur knows that it’s true. And there are so many things he wants to say, but he simply covers Merlin’s hand with his own and remains silent.

_As long as you’re here, I’m not afraid._

*

They are sitting on the roof of Merlin’s apartment block. It’s the beginning of March and the air is still cold; they lean against each other as they pull their coats closer to their bodies.

Merlin takes a sip from the bottle of beer they’re sharing; his eyes are focused on the lights blinking below them, cars passing by and open windows.

Arthur’s eyes are focused on the outline of Merlin’s face.

“You know? When we’re here I’ve the feeling that we can rule the world.”

Arthur lets Merlin’s words sink in- they sound like a promise and he is sure he has already heard them before, even though he can’t remember when.

Merlin looks at him, a soft smile on his lips.

“I know.”

He reaches out and covers Merlin’s hand with his own. They go back to observing the cars speeding by along the streets down below and Arthur hopes that one day he’ll be brave enough to press his lips against Merlin’s and allow his heart to have a voice.


End file.
